Auggie Anderson
Auggie Anderson is currently the head of Technical Operations Department within the DPD. He was previously a special forces soldier and CIA operative but was blinded while on a mission in Iraq. Originally, he stated that he had lost his sight when he had left the humvee to check what he thought was a dead dog but turned out to be a disguised IED. Auggie truly understands bureaucracy, but doesn't seem to like it, speaking with contempt of the 7th Floor. He also has vast knowledge of the CIA and according to Joan, has the place wired. Early Life Not much is know about Auggie before he joined the CIA. In Episode 01x04 "No Quarter", it is revealed that Auggie's full name is August Anderson but his friends call him Auggie. Also in the episode, he states that his ability to lie well is due in part to having four 'mean-ass' older brothers. In Episode 01x11 "When the Leevee Breaks", Auggie states that he is an Eagle Scout, the highest rank one can achieve in the Boy Scouts. When he was in high school, he won the wrestling state championship twice. At this age, Auggie already had advanced computer skills. Incident in Tikrit It wasn't until Episode 02x07 "Half a World Away" that Annie learned the full truth behind Auggie's blindness. In 2007, Auggie was attached to the 82nd Airborne Division and held the rank of Captain. His unit was comprised of Jason, Chris, Billy, and Nasir, who was an Iraqi soldier. General Oubash gave the greenlight for the unit to find and kill an Iraqi who was known as the Jack of Diamonds of the Terrorist Deck. On the way to Tikrit, Nasir stops the humvee as he sees an obstacle in the road and after discussion with a goatherder, shoots as the dog carcass. The ensuing explosion leads Auggie to order Billy to find another road to Tikrit. At the safe house, Auggie is giving his unit their orders when Billy is shot and killed by the Jack of Diamonds from the rooftop. In the ensuing gunfight, Chris is wounded, forcing Nasir tend to the wounded soldier while Jason covered Auggie's entrance into the safe house. Auggie quickly eliminates the Jack of Diamonds as well as his bodyguards. After making sure the man on the card matches the deceased man before him, Auggie overhears on the deceased terrorist's radio of a trap being set. Overlooking the scene of where his unit is, Auggie sees Nasir running away from Jason and Chris after throwing his backpack under the humvee. Realizing the danger, Auggie attempts to warn his men of the imminent threat but as he nears the humvee, it explodes, killing Jason and Chris while permanently blinding him. At a jazz festivel in Istanbul, Auggie overhears Nasir's familiar voice and confirms that Nasir is in fact a terrorist named Khani. With help from the flight attendent Franka, he is able to trap Khani on a cargo plane and wins but decides not to go through with his revenge. Once the plane lands in Washington D.C., the FBI lead by Agent Rossabi take Khani into custody. Personality Auggie has a dry, witty, and sarcastic sense of humor. He frequently makes blind jokes and manages to help cheer up Annie Walker whenever she needs it. He and Annie are very close, and he continuously provides her with mentoring/help/support. He is a positive person and seems to be well-liked. In music, he listens to Charles Mingus, an American Jazz musician but before the incident in Iraq, he didn't like jazz. Presumably, Auggie began to like the genre sometime after his injury. Skills and Abilities Auggie is a skilled hand-to-hand fighter and teaches Annie how to effectively fight. From an early age, his skills with computers was highly advanced and, coupled with his athletic ability, eventually led the CIA to recruit him. Relationships 'Annie Walker' From the moment they first met, Annie and Auggie clicked together, quickly becoming best friends and confidants. He helped her find out what the chemical on the bowl was in "World Leader Pretend". 'Joan Campbell' Joan Campbell is Auggie's direct superior as she is the head of the DPD. Despite her cool exterior, Joan tries to help Auggie move on and accept the fact he is no longer sanctioned for fieldwork in (Episode 01x03) 'South Bound Suarez'. On the flipside, she is not above giving him a threat when he goes rogue temporarily with Natasha Petrovna in (Episode 01x07) "Communication Breakdown". Auggie respects Joan enough that he feels uncomfortable going behind her back when Arthur orders him to keep her in the dark about Auggie's mission to give Liza Hearn a False Flag. 'Natasha Petrovna' Auggie once had a year long relationship with Natasha Petrovna, a Russian hacker who believes that information should not be controlled by anyone. When the CIA denied his request for a Close and Continuing and ordered him to leave Natasha, Auggie left for Iraq though he loved her. When they meet again, Auggie told Natasha he would have still helped her even if she didn't have the source code the CIA wanted. Natasha hoped that was the answer and gave him the drive containing the code, jumping the train they were on and leaving Auggie behind. 'Liza Hearn' His most recent relationship was with Liza Hearn but when Annie found out about the relationship, Auggie admitted that he only got close to her so he could find out who the leak was. 'Parker' Parker is the sister of Billy, one of the soldiers in his unit on the Jack of Diamonds mission in Tikrit. Billy's family held a memorial service to honor what would have been Billy's 30th birthday, which Auggie was initially hesitant to attend, until Annie convinces him it is the right thing to do. Auggie and Parker click and Parker later tries to call it off, thinking it is a bad idea, but the two kiss. Parker is preparing to leave for a term of service in the Peace Corps. When Auggie finds out it will be in dangerous Eritrea, he first tries to get her a change of assignment, but ends up turning in a Close and Continuing Relationship form instead. Gallery COVERT-AFFAIRS-Fool-in-the-Rain-7-550x364.jpeg|Annie Walker, Auggie, and Jai Wilcox. Covert-affairs-auggie article story main.jpeg|Natasha Petrovna with Auggie in Communication Breakdown Covert affairs 0.jpeg|Annie Walker shakes hands with Jai Wilcox whilst Auggie watches. ImagesCALPMUF4.jpg|Annie Walker helps Auggie move in Walter's Walk. ImagesCAK3264L.jpg|Auggie and Annie Walker. Covert-Affairs-cast.jpg|The cast of Covert Affairs. Auggie.jpg Aug and ann.jpg Covaffai.jpg vlcsnap-2011-07-12-23h27m39s74.png|Auggie speaks to Annie Walker in The Outsiders. vlcsnap-2011-07-12-23h31m01s0.png|Auggie after listening to Annie Walker's cover work phone and hearing a worried Danielle Brooks in The Outsiders COVERT-AFFAIRS-World-Leader-Pretend-Season-2-Episode-10-16-550x366.jpg Covert-bang-and-blame.jpg 350811.JPG Category:Characters